Remote control software has historically been used by people with computer administrative functions and also those with deep technical backgrounds. However, increasingly, remote control software is being used by “average” computer users, especially when those users have routine access to more than one computer, or travel away from the office and still need access to the machines that may reside there. Furthermore, aiding the proliferation of these programs, help desks and major computer manufacturers are now including remote control software as a default installed program to assist with problem determination and solutions. This type of software can be extremely beneficial for fixing problems quickly and accurately, accessing remote files and programs otherwise not available, and helping to train geographically disparate users.
Remote control software may allow two or more users to share a screen. When two or more users are sharing control of a screen, however, significant confusion is often generated due to the conflicting actions of the users' input devices. Consider two users denoted as a Local User and a Remote User. When the Remote User moves the mouse of the Local User's screen at the same time the Local User is moving the mouse, both users will see very odd and unexpected behavior. For example, the Remote User may click on a first window and begin dragging the first window to a new location, while the Local User is moving the mouse to another area of the screen to activate a second program. The movements of both users are registered with the computer and the first window will jump sporadically back and forth between the two conflicting mouse movements. At other times, it is common for one user to be typing in a word processor, or programming development environment while the Remote User needs to simply move the mouse away from the remote control screen into another window that is local to the Remote User, but the Remote User has no way of transferring the Remote User's own local mouse outside of the remote control window without registering that movement with the Local User's computer. The simple act of moving the mouse will almost always result in a focus change of windows in the remote control session and thus interrupt the Local User's input in the previous window which had focus. The effects can sometimes be more than inconvenient when such a movement or change in focus launches an unintended program, deletes a file, or makes some other unexpected change.
A current implementation of remote control software disables all screen access except for access by one user. This implementation has the disadvantage that once a first user grants control to a second user, the first user cannot regain control until the second user gives up control voluntarily.
There are no known solutions to these problems. Remote control and session-sharing software packages generally exhibit this problematic behavior and condition. Unfortunately, both users must endure the situation, or one user needs to be patient and physically watch the screen, determine or guess when the other user is not using the mouse or talking any action, and then to tale control of the cursor.
Thus, there is a need for a remote control session method and system that alleviates at least one of the aforementioned problems.